The One That Got Away
by queen captain stark
Summary: Lightning, Cloud, Tifa, and Zack's final hurrah. Senior year. Might as well call it quits now because they'll be running for the hills. crack fic, highschool AU
1. Chapter 1

-Lightning's POV-

Senior year, the year where you make it or break it. My high school life was coming to an end. So I though t to myself 'I'm gonna go out with a bang.'

I woke early to do my hair, in its usual side sweep. It was looking as pink as ever. I smiled contently. I heard a car pull up onto the driveway.

"Light! Get your ass down here! It our first day and I don't wanna be late!" the voice belonged to Tifa, my closest childhood friend.

I ran quickly into the hall grabbing my bag as I exited my room. I knocked impatiently on my sister, Serah's bedroom door. It swung open she was already gone. I went downstairs. A note read that she and her boyfriend, Snow had left.

I went outside and saw Tifa leaning against a car. The driver was a boy with dark spikey hair who I immediately recognized as Zack. In the back seat was a blonde with larger spikes in his hair. Cloud. The two boys seemed to be laughing, most likely a dumb joke. I rolled my eyes at the thought.

"LIGHT! I'M SO PYSCHED Let's go!" Tifa exclaimed at me as she ran towards me in excitement. We hugged. She climbed in the passenger's seat and I went into the back.

Me, Tifa, Zack, and Cloud all grew up together. We were inseparable. Tifa and I were the sarcastic kids, Zack was the kind-hearted creeper, and Cloud was the sensitive one. We were quite an odd bunch. If you put us in a line-up, you could never guess that we were best friends.

Tifa turned around in her seat to look at me.

"So how ya been?" she asked.

"Teef, you hung out with her yesterday?" Zack said from the driver's seat. She punched him in the arm.

"OWW! Hey! I'm driving!"

"Butt out, Porcupine!" she said jokingly.

"Whatever, Troll." He joked back. Tifa and Zack started arguing and the name-calling continued. Cloud and I tried hard not to laugh at the situation, we failed…..miserably. By the time we got to the school, we had all calmed down.

We piled out of the car and started towards the Lecture Center to get our schedules. As we approached to entrance, two screaming girls were running towards us. Yuna and Yuffie.

"LIGHTNING! TIFA!" they squealed in excitement.

We all started catching up with them whilst continuing to the Lecture Center.

"So, Lightning, did ya finally confess your love to Cloud yet?" Zack whispered to me, nudging my arm playfully.

"Yep, Zack, I did. We ran through the meadows of happiness and ate cookies of joy afterwards." I answered sarcastically. He rolled his eyes. I knew he was joking but, as clichéd as it may sound, I did have a thing for Cloud. I was the girl who fell in love with her guy best friend, but hey, so was Tifa who had it in for Zack.

"Yeah, I know, the only reason you didn't was because, you wanna get under this umbrella." He teased gesturing to himself. I rolled my eyes. Zack walked off towards the rest of our group. Tifa came up to me with a worried look on her face.

"What? What's wrong?" I asked.

"Ummm…Light, did you know that Cloud is dating someone?" she said quickly.

"He isn't dating anyone….right?" we turned around to look at the blank expression Cloud's face always bore. Yeah, that was definitely the face of a ladies' man.

"Yuffie just told me. She like a freaking ninja creeper, she knows things!" I laughed at Tifa's ridiculous comment.

"Sure…Teef. Plus, why would Cloud have a girlfriend that no one knew about? He has a bromance with Zack, the biggest loud mouth ever!"

"Maybe it's because he is ashamed of who he is dating," she said nervously. She wasn't telling me something.

"Tifa, you're not telling me something, what aren't YOU TELLING ME?" We halted our walking. She lowered her head. "Tifa, who is Clo-" My attention was caught by a scene that shocked everyone. I turned to fully look at the scene.

Cloud was approached, more like attacked, by a brunette with a pink bow adorning the top of her head. Of course, the rest of the school would know her as the whore, Aerith. (A/N: I have nothing against Aerith, in fact, I hate Rinoa…don't ask why...I just do, just as much as I hate Burlington Coat Factory.)

My jaw dropped as well as the rest of the bystanders. We were all speechless, Cloud and Aerith were dating? My thoughts were stopped as Aerith starting sucking on Cloud's face. One may have thought she was trying to eat his face. I noticed Tifa look at me and then at Cloud and back to me.

As fast as the 'attack' happened it ended. Aerith took Cloud's hand and skipped away with him. What the fuck just happened? I thought to myself. Confusion swept across everyone's face.

"Light, I'm so sor-" Tifa put her hand on my shoulder, she was the only person whom I trusted to tell about my crush on Cloud.

"I'm fine, Teef. Really, it's cool he has a girlfriend, maybe he'll stop being our personal emo kid." I tried to force out a smile, but tears were welling up. Tifa, Zack, and I all continued in silence. We reached the Lecture Center, and walked inside. I left Tifa and Zack to get to the table with schedules.

"Last name?" the clerk asked.

"Farron." I got out, still hurt from the previous events.

"Claire Farron?" I nodded, the clerk pulled out a piece of paper from the nearby filing cabinet and handed to me.

I was scanning it, I had three free periods. The paper was quickly snatched out of my hands. I looked up to see Cloud scanning it intently. He frowned and looked up.

"Awh man, every single class together." He said pretending to be disappointed. I slapped him on his arm…hard. I hated him for dating the biggest whore, but how can I hate him when I'm 17 years in love with him. We laughed. I loved his smile, but he was always a frowner so it was rare to see him smile outside of our group. Zack came over with Tifa.

"So Cloudy, saw your little make-out session there." Then it got awkward. Cloud rubbed the back of his neck, and looked embarrassed. Tifa broke the awkward silence.

"So, Lightning, who'd you get for Science?"

"Mrs. Lulu, second period" Cloud answered for me.

"Oh, yes! That means I won't have to endure Zack pestering me for answers on tests by myself." Tifa looked relieved. She turned out to be the brains of our clique, I was the little actress, Cloud was the sports nut and Zack was Mr. Popular with everyone.

We walked out into the courtyard of the school, and you could already see the different cliques forming. The Band Geeks, The Drama Kids, The Jocks, The Goths, and my personal favorite The Bitches and Whores, starring Aerith as the Queen Whore and her other minions, and of course the last group, us.

We sat down on the steps in front of the Library, where we usually hung out by. Zack continued to be the awkward turtle that he was.

"Cloud, she was like mauling your face and stuff!"

"Zack, ENOUGH!" Tifa scolded.

"Alright, alright…speak of the devil herself, here she comes." Zack said staring past us.

We turned to see Aerith and her followers coming towards us. Tifa and I knew that this was going to get ugly, fast.

* * *

><p>-Tifa's POV-<p>

I felt bad for Light, due to the recent events this morning. I mean, did Cloud really have to pull a douche move on us all and date that whore! You would think he would be smart enough not to date her, because her ex was the school delinquent, Sephiroth. Seph was the pyromaniac of the school and he was quite unstable, what with his coffee drinking habits.

The bell rang for 1st Period. I hugged Light and we all went to our classes. She and Cloud went off to English and I went to Math with Zack.

-TIME SKIP!-

First period went by uneventfully, other than the fact that Zack kept bothering me for paper. Zack and I met up with Lightning and Cloud. Lightning looked a little less than happy walking out of English. Can't blame her, because behind her, Aerith was all over Cloud.

She looked pissed off and I just decided not to mention the rape that was happening behind her.

"So how was English?" I asked trying to ignore the Whore.

"Fine. Except when you sit in between Cloud and his Slut Girlfriend." She was annoyed. The 1-minute bell rang, warning that we were gonna be late if we didn't get moving. We all watched Aerith blow a kiss goodbye to Cloud, I wanted to vomit at the sight, and then we left to Science.

The teacher showed us to our seats. As coincidental as it seemed Light and Cloud sat next to each other in the front row and Zack and I sat behind them, directly. The woman started going on about how Science is so MAGICAL and crap so we all zoned out. Zack was fucking with Light's hair, so I punched him in his arm causing him to spit his gum into her hair. Light started to silently freak out.

"Oh NO! MY BEAUTIFUL HAIR! ZACK! I'm going to KILL you!" she whisper-screamed, her face red. This got Cloud's attention.

"Seriously, Zack, I told you that your hair fetish would someday bite you in the ass!" He scolded Zack quietly. I tried hard to keep from laughing. Cloud starting helping Lightning with her hair, I noticed that Lightning was staring at Cloud, who was intently taking gum from her hair, and she had that look in her eyes.

Of course, I already knew that she was in love with him since we were little, and she knew I liked Zack ever since elementary school…

_**~FLASH BACK~**_

Lightning, Zack, Cloud and I somehow all made it into G.A.T.E (Gifted And Talented Education), and our teacher had told us we needed to make a product to "sell." Lightning and I came up with a brilliant idea, to sell big ass lollipops in a pot filled with M&M's. What kid wouldn't want that? So here we are sitting at our table waiting for anybody to buy some and like one kid bought, it made me and Light feel like losers.

To make it worse, Cloud and Zack were rolling in the dough, "making it rain" so to speak, selling some dumb ass thing.

Just as me and Lightning were about to just give up, Cloud and Zack approached us, already having a butt load of crap in their hands.

"Hey, what are you guys selling?" Cloud said struggling with his stuff.

"Lollipops," Lightning said nervously, by that time she had already liked Cloud. I didn't like Zack at this time.

"Cool." Zack added also struggling with his items. They ended buying all our candy, which added to the pile of stuff they were holding.

Later on, we found the two trying to balance all they crap, and we offered to help. They declined, trying to act all cool, I guess. Lightning and I continued on our way until we heard a CRASH! We turned to see that Cloud had dropped all his stuff on the floor.

Zack and I started laughing really hard, that's when I realized I love this kid.

**_-END OF FLASHBACK-_**


	2. Chapter 2

-Lightning's POV-

After 2nd period ended and my hair was somewhat fucked up from Zack. The day continued on, boring and uneventful until lunch rolled around.

I met up with Tifa and Zack. Cloud had been dragged away again by Aerith. That slut was getting on my nerves, not because she was dating Cloud, but the fact that she wouldn't let him be alone with us for five seconds.

"Hey Light." Tifa greeted me as we sat down on the stairs at our usual spot.

"I swear that whore is stepping on my last nerve." I said glancing over to where Aerith was eating Cloud's face. It was disgusting, making me lose my appetite.

"Man, I know, she even gave ME a kinky look," Zack said stuffing his face with food. "Don't blame her though.." he added. Tifa and I both rolled our eyes at our conceded friend. But our laughter was put to a stop.

"Hey, guys, I don't think I ever really introduced you guys to Aerith." It was Cloud who had stopped swapping spit long enough to walk over here. The smile that was previously on my face, disappeared.

"Oh, well, this is awkward," Zack said swallowing his bite of food. I glared at him.

"Lightning, Tifa, Zack, this is my girlfriend, Aer-" Cloud continued.

"We know who this whore is, jackass." Tifa interrupted. I wanted to laugh but, I was trying to ignore Cloud and Aerith completely.

"Cloudy, there being mean to me," Aerith whined like in a baby voice.

"'Cloudy, there being mean to me' . Shut the fuck up," Tifa mocked and then said in her 'bitch, please!' voice.

"Tifa, could you be any more like a bitch?" Cloud asked defending Aerith.

"Yeah, but I choose not to." She answered back. I just wanted Cloud to leave with Aerith.

"Light, you're the only one that doesn't seem to hate, Aerith, so I'm going to talk to you." Cloud said. Great, now I have the spotlight. I was still looking down, pretending not to be there.

"Oh, hey Cloud….and Aerith…" I said awkwardly looking up at the two.

"Cloudyyyy….can we go now? Your friends are boring." Aerith said ignoring me completely. He nodded.

"Well I have to go, Light. Catch ya later, Zack. Teef." We all waved awkwardly. Zack looked at me when Cloud and Aerith left.

"Light, are you okay?" he asked. I realized that I was tearing up.

"Wh-wh-what? Oh yeah, I'm fine." I said forcing out a small smile. I looked at Tifa and she knew that I was hurting inside. The lunch bell rang and she hugged me. She and Zack left. I started walking with my imaginary raincloud over my head. An arm went flung around my shoulders. I turned to see Cloud.

"Hey, Light. So, you don't hate Aerith, right?" He asked me breaking the silence.

"Ummm..well, I don't like her to be honest." I answered. It became awkward again as well silent.

We were approached by Serah and Snow, her boyfriend.

"OMG! CLAIRE ! YOU AND CLOUD FINALLY GOT TOGETHER!" My sister shouted jumping up and down excitedly. I facepalmed and Cloud slowly removed his arm off my shoulders.

"OH, no n-n-no. No, I-We aren't dating, Serah." She frowned and stopped jumping. They walked with us.

"Well, then who is Cloud's new girlfriend, that everyone is talking about?" she looked at me and Cloud.

"I'm dating Aerith, Serah." He answered. I nodded slowly.

"I for sure thought, you two were going to end up with each other by now. Well, anyways, Snow and my class is this way…Bye Claire Bear!" My sister hugged me. I hated her nickname she had given me. We got to class and sat down.

**_-TIME SKIP-AFTERSCHOOL-_**

"Light, you can take the car." Zack said tossing me his keys.

Zack and Tifa decided to stay afterschool for god knows what reason and Cloud was riding home with Aerith, Serah and Snow were walking home together like a cutesy couple. I got to Zack's car, I was going to pick the two up after they were "done" with whatever they were going to do.

I turned the car keys in the ignition, music started playing.

**_That should me feeling your kiss_**

**_That should be me-_**

I changed the station quickly.

**_I can't live if living is without you_**

**_I can't liv-_**

I changed it again to another station.

**_I would make you stay_**

**_So I don't have to say you were the one that got away_**

I changed the station again!

**_All by myself_**

**_Don't wanna be all-_**

I hit the off button.

"REALLY! ZACK, WHAT THE HELL? I guess, I'm not listening to music." I said to myself. I drove home in silence.

When I got home, I went straight for my room and fell on my bed; I just wanted to take a nap. So that's what happened.

When I woke up, it was 6:30 p.m., I was starving. I got up and stretched. I checked my phone for any messages. There were 23 from Zack and Tifa. SHIT! I forgot to pick them up.

I opened to newest one from Tifa.

**Thanks for pickin us up! :l**

I laughed. Then my phone vibrated again. **1 new Message From: Cloud**

**LOOK OUT UR WINDOW!**

I did, I found Cloud, and an angry Zack and Tifa. I grabbed Zack's keys and ran downstairs.

"I give you my car, thinking that you're gonna pick us up but NO! You decide to take a fucking nap!" Zack shouted pointing his index finger at me.

"Zack, calm down." Tifa said. Then she turned to face me. " I HAD TO CALL MY FUCKING DAD TO PICK US UP! DO YOU KNOW HOW AWKWARD THAT CAR RIDE WAS? NO! YOU DON'T! BECAUSE THE ENTIRE TIME, MY DAD THOUGHT THAT ZACK AND I WERE HAVING SEX!" Zack nodded in agreement.

I backed off tossing Zack back his keys. Cloud was literally rolling on the ground laughing. He got back up and stopped laughing.

"Anyways, we wanted to know if you wanted to go out with us for some grub." He said in between small laughs.

"Sure, let's go."

We again piled into Zack's car. He turned on the radio.

"Hey! Who changed my stations?" I looked out the window, pretending I didn't know.


	3. Chapter 3

-Normal POV-

Meanwhile at El Taco Guapo, the blitzball coach, Jecht, was ordering a shit load of tacos. At the nearby table Tidus, the whole blitzball team, and Wakka, the water boy were carbo-loading for the up-coming game. Rolling up in a Toyota Tercel was the whole gang.

* * *

><p>-Tifa's POV-<p>

"Great, the idiotic jocks are here." I murmured under my breath, whilst Zack holding the door open for everyone.

We walked up to the counter, and ordered some tacos and sat down in a booth.

"CHUG! CHUG! CHUG!" shouted the jocks as Tidus was shoving tacos into his mouth. I looked over at the stupidity of it. I was still angry for waiting an hour to get picked up, so this wasn't helping. I stood up, and lost it.

"YOUCAN'T CHUG TACOS! HOW DUMB ARE YOU IDIOTS?" They all stared at me.

"Tifa, chill out." Cloud said coming towards me.

"COME AT ME BRO!" I shouted, I was getting angry for no reason, but I wanted to yell at everyone.

"What the hell is wrong now, Teef?" Zack questioned. Lightning put her hand near her face, trying to pretend not to know us.

"I DON'T KNOW!" I said storming towards the door. As I was opening the door, an Escalade was driving, badly might I add, into the parking lot, it was blasting music. **It's Britney, Bitc-** . The engine cut as I was looking at the license plate which read: **B1TCH3S**. I turned around and rushed back to our table.

"Cloud, your whore is here." I told them. Light looked away and Zack spit his soda back into the cup.

"Are you calm no- SHE IS MY GIRLFRIEND, COULD YA BE A LITTLE NICER?" he said getting all defensive at the end.

"Well, sorry she is-"

"OMG! CLOUDY!" We all turned to see Aerith rushing towards Cloud followed by her minions.

Aerith landed on Cloud's lap, and she proceeded to make out with him. Ew.

"GET A FREAKING ROOM!" Lightning snapped.

As the enraged Lightning scolded at the obvious rape that was happening, I noticed Aerith look at Light and gave her an "I have your man" look. That's when Light lost it…

"Oh Hell no." I said. We knew what was going to happen now. Lightning swung and hit Aerith's face, knocking her to the ground. Cloud was flabbergasted. I jumped up and cheered on Light.

Aerith ran over to Light and pulled her hair, bad mistake, because Aerith was now being flipped over Light's shoulder. One of the jocks shouted, "CAT FIGHT!"

Soon, Light and Aerith were going at it. Aerith was more of a hair-puller and scratcher, where as opposed to Light was a more elegant fighter, if there's such a thing. But before things got too out of hand, Squall, owner of El Taco Guapo, came out and broke it up.

"C'mon, Light, she's not worth the clothes on her back." I said helping her up. Cloud was helping Aerith up, he looked pissed.

"What the fuck, Lightning? What's gotten into you?" Cloud yelled at Lightning. He picked up the whore and exited the building. While they left, her minions surrounded us, with intent to harm us. All of the guys backed into a corner.

All three minions jumped at me, but they forgot we are "world class fighters" as Light punched one hoe in the mouth, I round housed another in the face. The last minion decided to just fall to the ground knowing she could not take us both on.

As the whole gang was leaving in Zack's small ass car, Squall was screaming about not having any service on his cell phone to call the cops.

Zack was blasting his favorite song, which sadly happened to be "All By Myself" by Celine Dion. He was singing it, BADLY, all the way to Lightning's house.

Back at Lights house, she and I both cleaned our bloody hands in case of any major STD's. Who knows what those bitches where diseased ridden with.

* * *

><p>-Cloud's POV-<p>

I pulled up to Aerith's godfather's house and hurried her to the door. Cid answered the door. Cid immediately, without any hesitation started interrogating me about what happened.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED? I THOUGHT YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE A BETTER 'BOYFRIEND'! YOU ARE A LOUSY SON OF A BITCH!" he shouted. I laid Aerith on the couch.

"Sir, I-"

"I'M NOT FINISHED! YOU SHOULD'VE PROTECTED HER! GET OUTTA MY HOUSE, YOU PIECE OF SHIT! DON'T COME BACK, IF YOU KNOW WHAT GOOD FOR YA!" He shoved me out of his house.

I started walking down the street, and then I thought, why did Lightning freak out on Aerith. I thought that they were okay.

I reached Bodhum Street; I have to get to the bottom of this. I found Light's house, her bedroom light was on, meaning she was home. I knocked on the door, Tifa surprisingly answered.

"What do you want, Cloud?" She asked angrily.

"Can I talk to Lightning?" I asked.

"It's best if you leav-" she was interrupted by Light, who had come downstairs and was standing behind her.

"its fine, Teef." She said quietly, I could tell she had been crying.

"Are you sure you want to let this prick in?" Tifa asked.

"Yeah."

"C'mon in, Cloud. Don't fuck it up and make it worse." Tifa opened the door wider and I walked in slowly. "Well, go on." She added.

"Tifa, if I am going to talk to him, I don't want you here, breathing down his neck with rage." I was relieved; it's one thing to mess with Tifa, and another to mess with Tifa's best friend. Lightning motioned Tifa to stay downstairs. I followed Light to her room.

She shut the door behind her.

"What the hell, Lightning? Why'd ya do it? I thought that you and Aerith were okay with each other. I mean, I knew she wasn't your favorite person, but did you have to freak out on her!" I began angrily.

"Cloud, I have my reasons."

"Then please enlighten me!" I said starting to work up a temper. Light burst out into tears and sat on the edge of her bed.

"Cloud, you don't even realize..." she shook her head, regaining her composure. I sat down next to her on her bed.

"Light, please tell me! What don't I realize?"

"Cloud…I…never mind…it won't make matters any better." She stood up holding her head.

"Light, I came here to talk so that's what we're gonna do. Light ple-"

"I love you, Cloud! Are you happy now?" I was stunned; I didn't know how to react. I just stared at her. "Cloud, I've loved you since we were little, yeah, I love my best friend….and I know I can't be with him." I stood up. I stared into her bright aqua eyes, tears were forming in them.

"Light…I had no idea…why didn't you just tell me?" I pulled her into an embrace.

"I don't know." She said into my chest. We pulled apart enough to look at each other in the face. Our faces starting coming closer to each other like magnets. Next thing I knew, our lips met.


	4. Chapter 4

-Lightning's POV-

I awoke to my alarm clock which was playing "Birthday Sex", that's a wonderful song to wake up to. -_-. I turned over in my bed, and noticed a very large lump in it. I started to remember what happened yesterday. I remember fighting some bitches at El Taco Guapo, then washing my hands, a lot of crying, and I think Cloud came over.

Wait, Cloud came over? I realized I wasn't wearing anything, which could only mean so many things. I moved the covers slightly off of the top of the lump, which revealed a plethora of very bright, very spikey blonde hair.

"AHHHHHHH! OH SHIT!" I realized what happened. Cloud shifted and woke up too. It must've taken him a few minutes to realize because he hesitated when he started screaming.

"AHHH! What happened last night?" he asked frantically.

"Well, how do I put this in simplest terms, Cloud, we-" My sister burst in my door with a bat.

"What is it ,Clair-You slept with Cloud?" She sat dropping the bat.

I looked down and then up at her. Tifa came running up behind her. She looked into the doorway and gave a thumbs up.

"Well, we're gonna let you two get dressed…" Serah left awkwardly and closed the door. I could hear Tifa and her giggling. I facepalmed.

"I should…probably…go…y'know, we have school." Cloud said gathering his clothes and putting them on. I look down…what did I do?

He left and I heard Tifa and Serah say goodbye. I got out of bed and got ready for school. I went downstairs and saw them having breakfast. They were smiling at me.

"So, how was your night?" Serah asked. I ignored her.

"Serah, did you hear those noises last night?" Tifa asked.

"Yeah, sounded like a bunch of cats fighting." They both laughed. A car started honking. It was Snow.

"Bye, Tifa, bye Lightning. See ya guys at school and tell me if you find those cats!" She said walking out the door. The car drove off.

Tifa burst into laughter; I punched her in the arm.

"Ow! Dude, what happened last night? I thought that you and Cloud were just 'talking'?" She asked me rubbing her arm.

"I don't know, but we gotta get going, or we are going to be late," I said trying to avoid remembering what happened.

When we got to school, people were already staring at me, I guess word spread that I fought Aerith, who wasn't at school today. The bell rang, before we found the guys, thank heavens. I still had to sit next to Cloud anyways, though.

First period, went by and Cloud and I didn't say one word to each other. I guess he found the situation just as awkward as I did.

We got to second period. Zack kept pestering with my hair like always.

"Light, what's up with you and Cloud? You guys haven't been talking at all like usual?" Zack asked suspiciously.

"NOTHING. We didn't do anything, GEEZ!" I said. He threw his hands up in defense.

"Sorry, I asked." He mumbled.

Every class was more awkward than the last. I was finally relieved when Cloud got whisked away by his jock friends at lunch. I rushed towards Zack and Tifa, who were talking, actually more like arguing. I swear those two argue more than they talk.

"Hey, Light." Zack said. I waved.

"Hi, Zack. So, I'm gonna go to the bathroom, excuse me." I left.

* * *

><p>-Zack's POV-<p>

Something was up with Cloud and Lightning. I know, I'm not that oblivious! I knew the one person that would spill, Tifa.

"So, Tifa, tell me why Cloud and Light aren't talking?" I asked causing Tifa to get wide-eyed. She gulped her soda hard.

"Maybe, it's because, she beat up his girlfriend, I don't know, think! Zack!

"Yeah, but they would be angry at each other, they are just uncomfortable when they are near each other. So, what is the real reason they aren't speaking?" She was silent. "Pwetty pwease, wif spwinkles on top?" I gave her the irresistible 'Zack puppy dog-eyes'.

"Zack, I told you!" But she wasn't telling me everything…

"Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? WHY!" I got louder and more obnoxious with each 'why'.

"BECAUSE, ZACK! CLOUD AND LIGHTNING FUCKED! DAMN!" she slapped her hand over her mouth. Every kid in the courtyard started staring at us. Just to make it even more awkward, Lightning came out of the bathroom.

* * *

><p>-Lightning's POV-<p>

'What the heck' I thought to myself, 'why the hell is everyone staring at me.'

"Hey look it's that chick that fucked Cloud Strife," said some random kid in the courtyard.

I hurriedly walk towards Tifa who had her hands over her mouth and Zack with his wide open.

"Oh. My. God. Light I am so sorry I d-didn't m-mean to," stammered Tifa.

"I don't want to hear it, let's just get the hell out of here. NOW, PLEASE," I demanded.

The three of us started for the car then suddenly, out of nowhere Cloud showed up.

"Oh, well what do you want?" said Tifa.

"Hey, uh, c-can we, y-you know talk," Cloud asked me.

"Uh sure," I said as I scratched my head.

"Well the last time you two 'talked', y'all ended up fucking,"scolded Tifa.

I glared at Tifa. Zack tried not to laugh.

"Hey, are you going to that party?"

"Yeah, Yuffie convinced us," I answered.

"Me too. Well, I see you there then I guess."

"Don't you have a game tonight?" Zack asked.

He nodded. Then he was pulled away by Tidus and Wakka as they were walking past.

* * *

><p><strong><em>-TIME SKIP-AFTER THE GAME-<em>**

* * *

><p>-Zack's POV-<p>

Tifa, Light, and I all headed out of the stands. The game was awesome! I mean, Tidus and Cloud teamed up for that last shot that won the game! IT WAS FREAKING AMAZING!

"Don't you think that the game was awesome, Light?"

"Yes, I was on the edge of my seat the ENTIRE game", said Light in a very sarcastic way.

"Just thought you would be a little excited about you little boyfri-"

"He's definitely not my boyfriend," interrupted Light.

"But ya did fu-"

"Just drop it. You guys here come Rinoa and the rest of the followers," Tifa said. "Guess she's in charge now."

-MEANWHILE-IN THE LOCKER ROOM-

-Cloud's POV-

Tidus and Wakka were trying to give me advice to talk to Lightning. They obviously had never had much success with girls, I could tell.

"Dude, you should definitely drug her," Tidus suggested.

" WHAT! NO! Forget that," said Wakka,"just be yourself, ya," whilst scratching his head.

"No no no no! Whatcha wanna do here is impress her with your mad skills," said Jecht in the background.

"No shut the up dad! You are so annoying, oh and Mom hates you. She says you're a piece of crap," Tidus shouted back.

"That's not what she said last night," Jecht shouted again.

"Ok all of you just shut up! I yelled. "JESUS!"

"Whoa! Don't bring the J-Man up in here," said Wakka.

"Ya", Tidus and Jecht both agreed.

"I gotta go, I have to go to a party and some random chick's house. One of Yuffie's cousins."

"Wait Yuffie?" asked Tidus, "that means Yuna is gonna be there." He smile deviously.

"Ok you know what Tidus? You and your drugs better stay home because I don't want a drugged out Yuna on roofies walking around at a party!" Wakka snapped.

"I can't even get Yuna or good grades in math, what makes you think I can get drugs!" Tidus said seriously.

Jecht was laughing in the back and the three of us left to the party in Tidus' car.

**_-BACK WITH LIGHTNING AND THE OTHERS-_**

* * *

><p>-Lightning's POV-<p>

"Hey, home wrecker." Rinoa shot me a nasty glare.

"C'mon, Light, let's just go." Tifa said pulling my arm.

"No! I'm tired of this shit!" Zack and Tifa held me back. "If it wasn't for my friends, you would be dead."

Zack and Tifa pulled me away to Zack's car. We had to get to that party tonight; Yuffie's cousin was turning 21. At least I knew it was at Paine's house. That girl was the craziest chick ever.


	5. Chapter 5

-Tifa's POV-

We got to Yuffie's cousin's house. I t was the only house that was blasting out music.

**_LET'S GET FUCKED UP!_**

**_SHOTS! SHOTS! SHOTS! SHOTS! (A/N: CAPES! CAPES! CAPES! CAPES! Good times, Hannah! XD)_**

Hmm. Seems promising. Lightning was still heated from our encounter between Rinoa, the 2nd in command of the Whores.

"Teef, I just wanna get fucked up, now." I smirked and nodded. We opened the door and found a scene of a bunch of random people. Some were dancing, in the living people were playing strip poker, the hallway and stairs were filled with people making out and talking, and in the kitchen someone was doing belly shots off of a girl.

We shuffled in and Lightning stole some random guy's beer and downed it.

She looked at me and said "Might as well start now." We made our way into the kitchen; we lost Zack in the crowd. Before long me and Lightning were taking shots of good knows what. Then everything went blank.

* * *

><p>-Cloud's POV-<p>

We drove to the address that Yuffie had given me; the party seemed to be in full blast. We walk through the door and the music was blasting. Everything was trashed and there were so many drunken people, it was almost funny.

Tidus and Wakka left me and I noticed that there was a huge crowd forming in the kitchen. I wondered what was going on in there. Out of nowhere, Zack came running towards me with a worried look on his face.

"Cloud! Oh thank heavens I found you!" he panted.

"What?"

"Tifa…..Lightning. They're in the kit-" Just then there was a loud cheer from the crowd in the kitchen. Zack and I rushed in and we saw Lightning and Tifa standing on the kitchen table. Not only were they drunker than anyone in the entire party, but they were giving everybody a free strip show. Zack started freaking out.

"Dude, we gotta stop this, before y'know they run out of clothes!" He shook me by the shoulders.

"Alright, calm down, we'll get them down." I said trying to be reassuring. We looked away for a few seconds and then we turned to see that Tifa and Lightning were gone.

"EVERYBODY! JELLO FIGHT!" somebody shouted from the back door. Zack and I looked at each other. "Teef and Light." We said in unison.

We got outside and saw Light and Tifa chucking jello at each other in a kiddie pool.

Zack started freaking out again. "Oh, this so wrong…." He said.

I pulled Light out and Zack pulled out Tifa; some guys in the crowd stated 'booing' as we walked towards the house. Tifa and Light were stumbling and struggling to stand up.

"I'M DRUNK, BITCHES!" Light shouted out before I dragged her into the house. "Hey! I was enjoying my jello!" She complained.

"We're taking you guys home. I think you guys don't realize that we still have school tomorrow!" Zack scolded.

"But, I was having fun! You guys suck ass!" Tifa whined. Zack and I got to his car and put them in the back. Zack turned on the car and his radio started playing music, which triggered the two drunks in the back to start singing along.

**_ALL BY MYSELF!_**

**_DON'T WANNA BE ALL BY MYSELF ANYMORE!_**

I turned to him.

"What? It's my favorite song," he said defensively.

"You're a guy. You need to stop listening to Celine Dion!" I shouted over the off-key singing.

He scoffed and turned to the girls. "Man, there's jello everywhere now! My upholstery is ruined!"

"TO MY HOUSE! Serah is at Snows! TIFA, WE'RE GONNA SLEEPOVER! Then we can find that cat!" Lightning spoke loudly. Then continued to sing again but, I was sure she wasn't even singing the right song.

"Let's get some fuckin FRENCH TOAST!" Tifa shouted randomly.

We arrived at Light's house and helped our drunken friends out of the back. Light stumbled off to the door and pulled out her keys. She was struggling to stand and put the key in the door. She kept missing the keyhole.

"Let me help…" Zack offered.

"Zack! I'm not dumb; the key is just too damn small!" She got angry at the key. "Por que!" She shouted at the key. I looked confused.

"HAHAH! Light, I didn't know you spoke German?" Tifa said. Lightning got the door opened and said back to Tifa.

"I know right! I learned it at from a French guy at the school!"

Zack and I helped the two into the house. Zack took Tifa into the guest bedroom nearby and I helped Light upstairs to her room.

We got to her room and started jumping on her bed. "CLOUD! YOU SHOULD TRY THIS! IT'S SOOOO FUN!"

"Light, sit down and chill out. I think you should just lie down."

"C'mon Cloud! Loosen up! "

"No, Lightning, just lie down and go to bed, you are drunk of your ass!" I said trying to calm her down, it's like she was drinking something laced with cocaine!

"Fine! I'll go to bed, ya kill joy." She said and sat down and crossed her arms. "EWWY! I'm sticky!" She sounded like a four year old.

"That's kinda what happens when you jump into a kiddie pool of jello."

She started stripping. "WHOA! LIGHTNING, SERIOUSLY!"

"Uhhh, I'm not going to bed STICKY! I'm going to take a shower if you don't mind!" her words slurred together. She stumbled into her bathroom. I heard the shower turn on. I walked out into the hallway. I went downstairs to see if Zack was ready to leave.

He was on the guest bed, with Tifa asleep in his arms; those two should just get together already. He was already asleep as well; at least I know they aren't going to be doing anything freaky.

I guess we aren't going home. I was making my way towards the living room when I heard Light yell my name from upstairs. Great, she probably fell on her face and can't get up.

I went upstairs and found Lightning on her bed with a box open and a shit load of crap on the bed as well. Her hair was wrapped in her towel and she was wearing her "Secret British Accent Society" t-shirt and her pajama pants. She was staring at something in her hand intently.

"Hey, Cloud, remember this picture?" She seemed a little more alert after the shower. I approached her and sat on the ground by the end of her bed. She handed me the photograph.

It was me, Zack, Lightning and Tifa; Zack was flexing, Tifa looked annoyed and was facepalming, and Light and I were making silly faces at the camera. We were all only around 7 or 8. I laughed at it.

Lightning started digging through her box of nostalgia, they was all sorts of stuff from our childhood. Drawings, photos, action figures, toys, a piece of our old tree house, and a picture of when we all pretended to be characters from a video game fight the invisible monsters.

"Wow, Light, I didn't even think you'd save all this stuff." I said looking at a poorly drawn self-portrait, I drew; my hair was a little over exaggerated in it.

"Yeah, I thought it was too good to throw away," she looked over my shoulder at the drawing and smiled. She started running her fingers through my hair. I swear between her and Zack I am not sure who had the biggest hair fetish. Zack, no contest.

I looked up at her. She looked at me. She leaned down closer and our lips connected again. I couldn't control myself.

**_THE NEXT MORNING…_**

I woke up at around 5:30 a.m., I had a crazy dream, and it was that after that party I went to Lightning's house and we….we….I looked around. I wasn't in my room nor was I in my clothes.

SHIT! It happened again. It's only the second day of school, and I have already had sex with my best friend twice. I gathered my clothes and I got dressed.

Lightning was still asleep, and she looked so peaceful, I leaned down and gave her a peck on the forehead. I left and went downstairs. I went to the guest bedroom and Zack was still sleep, but Tifa had rolled over to the other side of the bed.

"Zack, ZACK!" I whispered while slapping his face. His eyes shot open.

"What the hell, Cloud?" He said.

"SHHH! Tifa is still asleep. We gotta go."

"What's the rush? The sun is barely rising." He complained slowly getting off the bed.

"Nothing! We just gotta go." He looked at me surprised. We slowly exited the room.

"Cloud, you had sex with Lightning again."

"NO! What makes you think that?" I said defensively.

"Well, for starters, you still have sex hair. Dead giveaway, bro, and plus, you got a few hickeys on your neck." I touched my hair then my neck. Damn, he was right. **_(A/N: SEX HAIR! )_**

I looked away, he chuckled. We quietly left the house.


	6. Chapter 6

-Lightning's POV-

I woke up with the biggest hangover in the world. UGH! What happened? It was around 10:00 a.m., so I just decided I'm not going to school, screw it. Great, I'm naked again. Well, I don't remember coming home with anyone, well maybe Tifa. But that was it. I shrugged, maybe I just wanted to strip and go to bed. I put on some shorts and a tank top.

I went downstairs and found, Tifa coming out of the guest bedroom.

"Teef, what happened last night?" I said in a hushed voice.

"Shhhh…you don't have to yell." She said holding her head.

"Sorry."

"Light, why am I so sticky?"

"I don't know…how did we get home last night?"

"I smell like cherry jello…wh-what? I dunno, " She was sniffing her hair.

I tried to remember what had happened, but my brain was a complete blank. Tifa was pulling jello chunks from her hair out. I told her to take a shower. I went back to my room and noticed my box of childhood memories was out on the floor.

I looked at it curiously and I shrugged thinking nothing of it. I put everything back into the closet. I went back downstairs and found Tifa drinking some water with Alka-Seltzer in it. She handed me a glass.

"I think that the guys brought us back, I have a vague image of in a car singing…I dunno…it could just be all in my head." Tifa began.

I called Cloud around noon. Tifa and I had given up trying to recall what happened, so why not ask someone who remembered.

"Light?" He answered.

"CLOUD! WHAT HAPPENED LAST NIGHT?" Tifa shouted from next to "me.

"Ummm…well, you guys umm…"

"YOU GUYS WERE FUCKED UP!" I heard someone shouted the background. Zack.

"Pretty much." Cloud confirmed.

"Well, what happened?" I asked.

"Cloud gimme the phone." There was a small pause. " Light? It's Zack. Okay, so when we got to the party, you guys disappeared…then I found Cloud. You and Tifa started stripping and then got in a kiddie pool of jello. Then when we came home, Tifa crashed and you…did too." He paused before he said the last part.

"Why'd you pause?" I pried.

"What do you mean? I didn't pause."

"Yes, you did."

"I DIDN"T PAUSE!"

"ZACK! TELL ME, WHAT DID I DO?" I yelled.

"Nothing…..you and Cloud did it!" He snickered. Tifa looked at me, who heard what he had said.

"What do you mean 'it'?" I asked more stern.

"I mean like you and Cloud had sex…again! OW!" Cloud must've hit him.

Great, I must be on a roll. Twice I have slept with my best friend and I couldn't even remember one of them, how freaking awkward.

"Light? You still there?" I heard Cloud ask.

"Is it true? Did we, y'know do 'it'?" I asked.

He was silent and hesitant to answer. "Yeah, it's true.."

I hung didn't want to hear anything more. Tifa bit her lower lip and looked at me. I thought she was going to say something heartfelt but she just started busting out laughing.

"YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY?" I yelled at her as she was splitting her sides.

"Well, yeah. You had sex with him again, and can't even remember! HAHA!"

"Shut up! Just think of all the guys that now have pictures of you half naked in jello!"

"That's not funny, and you were in that jello too!" She stopped laughing. I rolled my eyes.

* * *

><p>-Normal POV-<p>

In a hospital somewhere, Aerith was waking up. Her eyes fluttered opened and she slowly sat up. Aerith had no idea how she got there, but she faintly remembered Lightning beating her up. On the side table next to her was her gaudy pink bedazzled phone. She picked it up and noticed multiple missed messages.

**OMG! AERITH! CLOUD + LIGHT FUCKED! TIFA SPILLED THE BEANS! WHERE R U?**

It was from Rinoa. Anger filled and boiled within Light. She was knocked out for a day and her so called 'boyfriend' goes and screws his best friend.

She held her head in thought. Now, Aerith seemed like a whore on the outside but on the inside she really was just another girl...a cunning one at that. She thought about her current predicament…..DING!

The imaginary light bulb turned in her devious brain.

"Cloud, is going to pay. So is that little whore of his."

She dialed her godfather's number and asked him a most malicious task, but she knew he would do it.

Kill Cloud.

* * *

><p><em><strong>-THREE DAYS LATER…..-<strong>_

-Tifa's POV-

It has been three days since the second deed between Cloud and Light. This time it actually went a little better, I mean now they are with each other non-stop. You'd think they were a couple. That could be a possibility, but of course, _she _had to come back. Aerith, Lightning put the smack down on that bitch.

As soon as she arrived, Cloud went right back to her, why? I have no god damn idea.

I tried to ignore everything that was going on, because something was bugging me. Why would Aerith go back to Cloud, he has cheated on her twice! Not that I give a shit, but it is a little shady.

"Teef, you seem in deep thought. Are you oaky?" Zack waved his hand in front of my face. It did snapme out of my thought and back to reality.

"Wh-Oh, sorry. Its just Aerith is acting a little shady…too shady. I think she is up to something."

"Like what? Be a bitch. Mission accomplished." Light said slowly applauded sarcastically.

"No. That's not what I mean. It's just that one would think that you wouls ditch your boyfriend if he cheated on you, no offense Light."

"None taken, the bitch deserves it."

Two of Aerith's followers were leaving her group and heading towards the bathroom. I decided to leave maybe they would spill the beans. The bathroom is where all girls gossip.

I snuck in and went in a stall while they were fixing their hair and make-up. I stood on the toilet trying to hide.

"OMG, so her god father is totally goning to do it?" one asked.

"Yeah. Waste of a hot guy if you ask me."

"Poor Cloud. He'll never like see it coming."

"Well, at least he won't like suffer just boom! Dead. Like that guy in that car who was really famous, GFK, JFC. Something like that." God, the stupidity was revolting. I was losing brain cells as they continued. They left shortly and I did too.

Then I realized it. Aerith's plan so to speak. I ran over to Light and Zack. Yuna, Yuffie, Reno, Tidus, and Wakka were now over there.

"GUYS! THAT WHORE HIRED ASSASSSINS TO TAKE OUT CLOUD!"

"You're kidding right? Assassins? You have to be joking?" Yuna said. They all laughed.

"No, seriously. That whore is really trying to kill him, the followers fessed up."

"Alright, then what are we supposed to do if they were telling the truth?" Yuffie asked. "Oh god, this is stressing me out." She said fanning herself.

"Don't worry. Lucky for you guys, I am a mastermind." I answered. We huddled.


	7. Chapter 7

**This chapter is decdicated to my brother who helped me plan a kidnapping. Thanks BRO! And coming up with the name...Captain Snatch.**

**ENJOY MY SWEET DOVES!**

* * *

><p>-Lightning's POV-<p>

"You ready?" Tifa asked putting in her earpiece back in.

"More than I will ever be." I said adjusting the enormous pink bow on the brunette braided wig. Damn it was itchy as hell. "I look ridiculous in her clothing. Just because my hair is pink, doesn't mean I like the color." She scoffed.

"Well put in your earpiece, and remember if it gets too hot, retreat and don't let Cloud get too close or he'll recognize you." I nodded giving her a hug and I exited Zack's house.

* * *

><p><em><strong>-3 hours earlier…-<strong>_

" in position." I said. "Hey Fire Hawk, who got these cool ass ear pieces?"

"Oh, I know a guy." Reno asked.

"Everyone ready. I figured it out…Captain Snatch, that's it."

"Dude, that is ridiculous, seriously. Captain Snatch?" Zack asked.

"At least it's not Porcupine or Fire Hawk!" Vincent yelled at Zack.

"Guys! SHUT UP! Purple Panda out." Tifa scolded through her earpiece.

"Anyways…Snail did you plant the bait for Flower Girl?" Vincent asked.

"Yeah. Currently in vents following target." Yuffie answered back in a hushed tone.

We had sent Yuffie or code name Snail, to plant the bait in Aerith's locker, it was a flyer for a free manicure. Her kyprtonite. She had to follow her around in the vents luckily for us Yuffie came from a family of ninjas, literally her dad is a ninja.

Yuna and I were waiting by the school for her to exit. She finally left. We kept a safe distance and then she got in her Escalade. We trailed behind her. Tifa's plan was practically fool-proof, and I think it was just a little too over the top. Vincent our "eye in the sky" was tracking down her Escalade. Earlier while Aerith was still at school, Yuna and I ditched to rig the cameras of the streets along with the help of Rude..the guy Reno knew.

"Okay, Flower Girl approaching destination. Go Team 1." Vincent commanded. We left Zack's car, which we were using and watched as Paine, or Badass, was greeting Aerith taking her inside.

We came inside right after and locked the door.

"Hey, why is it so dark in here?" Aerith asked; the "nail salon was dark and deserted.

"You'll see." Paine laughed as Yuna and I lowered the blinds.

"Wh-" BAM! Paine round housed her in the face.

"Okay, really Paine? We have chloroform for that!" Yuna whined.

"That's my girl." Vincent added over the earpiece.

Paine just shrugged and placed Aerith in the salon chair. We tied her down.

* * *

><p>-Zack's POV-<p>

"Reno, c'mon, how did you get this?" I asked.

"I told you! I KNOW A GUY!" He said putting the paramedic jacket on and climbing into the ambulance.

"Fire Hawk and Porcupine, Team 2 is in position are you?" Vincent asked.

"Yes in position….heheh…Captain Snatch." Reno snickered. I held my laugh in too.

"I hope we are convincing. I feel bad for Tidus and Wakka, I hope they pull off their task."

-Tifa's POV-

I was standing in the midst of the crowd. Vincent had just signaled Tide and Wake to go. Any second now.

SCREEEECH! CRASH!

"Oh my GOD! SOMEONE CALL 911!" someone shouted.

Tidus and Wakka staged it perfectly. Wakka and Tidus were coming on at different sides, as Wakka made a left turn, Tidus accelerated and t-boned him. They slid into the middle of the intersection, obstructing the nail salon.

Good, just like the plan.

"Team 3 GO!" Vincent or 'Captain Snatch' said.

WEEEEEEEWOOOOO! The ambulance was right on time and it parked with the doors facing the salon.

Then BOOM! The cars combusted as they caught on fire. I knew that was my signal. I got up from the bus stop bench.

"Purple Panda approaching scene." I reported.

The police showed up a few minutes after the explosion. I saw Reno and Zack in the paramedic outfits distracting them.

"OMG! NOOOOOO! TIDUS! WAKKA! THEIR DEAD!" I grabbed my head and started freaking out shouting, and crying I had to distract everyone.

The police and the 'paramedics' rushed over to me trying to calm me down. I fought them and created a huge scene.

* * *

><p>-Lightning's POV-<p>

"OMG! NOOOOOO! TIDUS! WAKKA! THEIR DEAD!" I heard Tifa shouting from outside. Paine, Yuna , and I untied Aerith and carried her outside to the ambulance. Paine opened the doors and we tossed her on the stretcher inside. We also climbed in and shut the doors.

We heard footsteps and shouting approach us. The doors opened and we saw Tifa, Zack and Reno.

"Nicely done Teef."

"Thanks, I try." I high fived her. Reno and Zack shut the doors and climbed in the front seat of the ambulance.

"To Zack's." Reno stated and we drove on.

"So what did you tell the police?" Yuna inquired.

"Oh, that Tidus and Wakka's bodies disintegrated in the fire." Zack answered.

Aerith started shifting and Tifa socked her in the nose knocking her out again.

"I have been wanting to do that. Now I know why you did it Light, feels good." Tifa said smirking.

We arrived at Zack's house and the 'paramedics' took Aerith out of the back. On the porch was Vincent, Yuffie, Tidus and Wakka sitting with bored looks on their faces.

"I love it when a plan comes together." Vincent said pulling out a cigar.

"See you have been watching re runs of A*Team." Paine said.

We took Aerith in the house and took her to the basement of Zack's house. Let the interrogation begin. Tifa cracked her knuckles and we dimmed the basement lights.


	8. Chapter 8

-Tifa's POV-

"Wh-where am I?" Aerith shifted finally waking up. I slapped her face.

"TIFA! WE ASK QUESTIONS_ THEN_ BEAT HER!" Light scolded me.

"Not in my book, it's: Kick ass, ask questions later." I laughed. They put me in charge of ruffing her up during our extraction of the information. Light glared at me. "Fine! Ask your damn question!"

"Alright. Hey! Where is the assassination taking place?" Light shouted at Aerith.

"What assassination? Oh you mean Cloud's. Why would I tell you cunts?" Aerith spat at us.

"Alright. Teef, you may proceed." Light said backing away from the whore.

"With pleasure." I socked her in the mouth. "ANSWER THE DAMN QUESTION!" Aerith was silent. "Okay, guess we are doing this the hard way. Light hand me the scissors!"

Light brought me the scissors. I kneeled down to eye level with Aerith.

"Alright. You little whore, tell us where the assassination of Cloud is taking place or I will cut you pretty little fingers off." I said, of course I wasn't really going to do it, but I knew it would freak her out pretty bad. I lowered the scissors near her hand and opened them.

"FINE! AT EL TACO GUAPO! GEEZ AS HE LEAVES, THEY ARE GONNA TAKE HIM OUT THERE AND THEN." She said screaming and crying.

"See that wasn't so hard now was it?" Light said slightly slapping her face. I got up and walked away.

"Fuck, for real." I muttered under my breath.

"Alright now are you going to let me go now?" Aerith asked completely terrified.

"Yeah…eventually." I turned and socked again in the face. She was knocked out. "Alright, let's get her clothes."

"I CALL DIBS!" Zack and Reno shouted simultaneously. Yuffie slapped the back of their heads.

* * *

><p><em><strong>-PRESENT TIME (3 hours after kidnapping)-<strong>_

-Lightning's POV-

I left Zack's house and I left in Zack's car. I had to keep my distance from Cloud if he was nearby or he would see me. First stop: El Taco Guapo. Shit I remembered that I was in Zack's car. That isn't going to work. Think Lightning THINK!

OH YEAH THE NAIL SALON HER CAR!

I drove over back to the nail salon. The cops had cleared out the accident we caused. Tidus and Wakka had impeccable timing sneaking out of the car as the 'paramedics' arrived, then detonating the explosives in the cars. Yuffie also helped Tidus and Wakka get back to Zack's house.

Her Escalade was untouched. I shuffled through her huge ass purse and found her keys. I started the car and then I drove to El Taco Guapo. Cloud was still there. Thank god.

I scanned the nearby buildings and sure enough I saw a guy with a sniper rifle on the roof of an insurance building across the street. I got out of the car and went into El Taco Guapo.

I walked over to where Cloud was sitting, casually eating a taco.

"CLOUDY! OMG!" I tried my best to sound like Aerith. I ran over to him and I did what I had to do. I planted my lips firmly on his and boy did I sell it.

Okay maybe I did enjoy it a little. I broke our kiss and he looked at my shocked.

"Aerith what are you doing here?"

"Ummm. I was going to get a….taco." I tried not to look in his face directly because it would immediately give me away.

"Okay here have some of mine." He said putting the taco in front of my face.

There are a few things I never told anyone because they were embarrassing. One of them was that I hated being fed like a baby. Most annoying thing ever, cute, but god awful.

I took a bite. I hope he is buying this.

"Light, have you secured the package?" Tifa whispered in the ear piece. "Are you eating a TACO?"

"What was that?" Cloud said, obviously hearing Tifa.

"What? Maybe it was a ghost. Oh Chad Jimmery the 5th!" He laughed. "Cloudy, why don't we get outta of here. Come to my place."

"Sure."

We left, I walked on the side of him that was closest to the insurance building, doing my best to block the sniper's shot. It worked. I told Cloud to drive me to Aerith's house. I didn't know where it was.

When we got there I walked inside. 'DAMN! THIS GIRL HAS A NICE ASS HOUSE! Too bad, she'll be living in an insane asylum.' I thought to myself.

"Cloudy, stay in my bedroom. I am going to talk to my god father." I kissed him on the cheek and left to what I hoped to be the study of her god father. I walked in.

Cid was tediously working on some designs on a building.

"Hello, Aerith. What do you want?" He said in a stern voice.

"Um. Hiya god father. I just wanted to ask if you would stop the whole plan to kill Cloud."

"I thought we agreed on that you wanted to do this."

"Well, you know me I'm crazy. Like I set those two cars on fire!"

"Aerith what are you saying? You're talking crazy." Cid stood up and looked at me.

"I WANT CHEESE! HELP ME TOM CRUISE, HELP ME BABY JESUS, HELP ME J-LO!" I stared rambling on about random shit. I had to sell this crazy.

"AERITH CALM DOWN!" He shouted.

"CID, I need medical help. Before I kill again!" I said ripping up his blueprints.

"Alright. Aerith, You need to calm down."

"I'm serious. Take me to the Looney bin. I need help!" I started eating the paper.

"I'm calling the hospital, you clearly DO need help." I ran out of his study.

"TEEF! TRAP SET SEND IN THE FLOWER GIRL! Mrs. Roboto OUT!" I said running upstairs to get Cloud.

"Cloud, let's go back to El Taco Guapo, I forgot my purse." He nodded. And I dragged him downstairs.

"In a rush much." He observed as I was speeding out the door. "What the?" Our 'paramedics' showed up. Cid came out of the house and told Reno and Zack to take me to the hospital. I fought at them as they were hauling me into the back. Cloud got in too.

"What the hell Aerith?" Cloud said confused.

I took off the wig. "it's me Lightning." He looked shocked.

"Hiya Cloud! Tifa was sitting up front with Reno and Zack, so she moved to the back with me and Cloud.

"What the hell? AHHH!" He looked down to see the real Aerith knocked out on the stretcher. "What's going on?"

"Chill out, we saved your ass today. This crazy slut was trying to kill you so she hired assassins luckily you have friends like us to save you." Tifa said. "And thanks to my master plan to get this whore into an insane asylum."

Cloud fainted.

"And he says I'm the sissy." Zack added from the front seat.

We got to the Asylum and Zack and Reno admitted Aerith. Aerith seemed like a crazy person anyways. She kept shouting that we kidnapped her and that I pretended to be her. They gladly took her in. As for Cloud, he woke up shortly after the whole incident.

* * *

><p><em><strong>-TIME SKIP-<strong>_

-Tifa's POV-

Today was Lightning's 18th birthday. Her and Cloud were now dating and ever since that whore Aerith left our lives it has been awesome. Everyone just seemed to be so happy. Especially Light and Cloud, they are so cute together it's disgusting.

The whole gang that was involved in the infamous kidnapping of Aerith was present at Light's house as well as her sister and Snow. We were all waiting for Light to come home with Cloud, we threw her a surprise birthday party.

The doorknob started to jiggle, that was Cloud's signal.

"SURPRISE!" We all shouted as Cloud turned on the living room lights. Light's face had a smile plastered on it. The party was epic, and after around 1 a.m. It was just Me, Zack, Cloud and Light. Serah decided to leave to Snow's house.

"Well, that party was bitchin!" Light said.

"Hey! I think we should go back to our childhood days and play a game of….spin the bottle." Zack suggested. I rolled my eyes, only he would want to be a kid and play that game.

"Birthday girl first." I said.

She spun and ironically got Cloud. Cloud spun. What a shocker! He got Lightning. Lightning spun. Then it got awkward, we looked down and saw the bottle facing me.

"ALL RIGHT!" Zack exclaimed. I looked at Light and she gave a nod. She crawled over the rug and came towards me and then…..….she kissed my hand.

"YOU THOUGHT!" I threw a nearby pillow at him. Light and Cloud laughed.

I spun the bottle, I felt like I was back in middle school. Like a nerdy little 8th grader hoping I land on the boy I like. It landed on Zack. We slowly inched our faces near each other. It felt like forever until I was near centimeters from touching his lips.

"Just kiss already! Damn it!" Light urged eargerly. He moved that extra centimeter just enough to connect our lips.

The one kiss became more passionate and longer than I expected.

"Okay guys, you can stop now." Cloud said. I ignored him.

"Seriously guys!" Light shouted. I barely notice them leave.

* * *

><p>-Lightning's POV-<p>

Cloud and I got up, obviously the two love birds in my living room needed some privacy.

I left to the kitchen to get some water. Cloud left to get something he left in the living room. He quickly came back.

"Hey Light, I think we should leave." He said quickly.

"Why?" I asked. "It isn't because those two are hooking up on the living room floor is it?" He was silent then looked away. "Oh god! NO! Not on the floor! Yeah, we should probably leave now."

"Wait, before you go outside close your eyes." Cloud said. I closed them when I got to the front door. He opened the door then led me outside. "Open them!"

I opened them to see a Nisson Versa with a Bright red bow on top. "NO WAY! YOU GOT ME A CAR!"

"Well actually, Tifa, Zack and I got you a car. Zack was tired of the jello stains in his backseat." He chuckled. I hugged him. I ran over to my car and ripped the bow off. He tossed me the keys and I got in.

"Hey, Cloud. Do you wanna do something crazy?" I asked as he got in.

"As long as we aren't going to kidnap someone." He joked.

"No, I was thinking more along the lines of a tattoo."

"You wanna get a tattoo?" He asked.

"Yeah! Like matching ones! PLEASE!"

"Fine. But don't make it like a unicorn or something girly."

I agreed and then I drove to the tattoo parlor. We walked in and a big scary biker dude, told us to sit down. I decided I wanted to get an outline of a heart on our wrists. I knew it wasn't too girly but it wasn't too gaudy either.

I learned two lessons that night. One, never let your friends who have had feelings for each other and obviously haven't been getting any action make out, and two that tattoos hurt like a motherfucker.


	9. Chapter 9

-Lightning's POV-

IT was New Year's Eve. Everything seemed so perfect, nothing could possibly be wrong with our lives. Zack and Tifa finally got together and Cloud and I were as happy as anyone could possibly be. Everything was just perfect.

"Tifa, you almost ready?" I knocked on the bathroom door. We were all going to Yuffie and Reno's New Year Party. They had gotten together as well. They were such a cute couple.

I had curled my hair, and I was wearing a knee length white dress. It was complimented by my black heels which Serah had provided. I really wasn't a dressy person.

Tifa came out with her hair in a messy updo and had on a black cocktail dress. She was wearing dark purple heels, her favorite color. "Let's get fucked up." She said.

"Last time that happened, we ended up on the internet as the 'Jello Girls.' Let's keep it classy tonight alright." She nodded and we walked downstairs. Cloud was downstairs.

"Where's Zack?" I asked Cloud while adjusting my earrings.

"He said he was going to be a little late."

"Okay, let's wait up for him." I said.

Ten minutes turned to thirty then an hour. It was nearly 11 p.m.

"Tifa, Maybe he is caught up in traffic." She was looking sad. I hope that dick wad did not just stand up his girlfriend and my best friend. "Cloud, text that bitch again!"

"He said that he is still running late." Cloud answered after a little bit.

"Lightning, you should leave so you don't miss the party." Tifa held back tears. I could hear in her voice. When I get my hands on that pretty boy's neck, he is going to literally die.

"No, I'm staying here. I am not going to leave to a party while you're here sitting on my couch and waiting for Zack. What kind of friends would we be?"

"Bad ones." Cloud added.

Another hour passed and Zack was still a no show. It was almost midnight. Tifa had sobbed herself to sleep. She was asleep on my couch. Her makeup was clearly running from her eyed down her cheeks.

I turned on the TV which was broadcasting the countdown.

5, 4,3,2,1 HAPPY NEW YEAR! The TV showed on the screen. Cloud came over and kissed me. I felt bad, no one should ever have to be alone, especially if you have a boyfriend.

I fell asleep in Cloud's arms. Then there was a knock on the door. I woke up and look at the clock on the wall. 1:43 a.m. Who could it be at this time? I shuffled out of Cloud's arms; we had all crashed in the living room. I went to the door and opened it to see Zack.

I clenched my jaw, the nerve of him coming here.

"ZACK! YOU JACKASS! WHAT THE HELL? WHERE WERE YOU? I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" I shouted punching him in the face.

"Light, who is it?" I must've shouted too loud, it was Tifa. Cloud woke up as well.

"That bitch of a boyfriend of yours." I said in a rage. "Me and Cloud will give you guys a minute.

* * *

><p>-Tifa's POV-<p>

I nodded and walked out to the porch closing the door behind me. Zack stood up holding his jaw.

"Damn, Light hits hard." I punched him in the face. "Ow, so do you!"

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN? I WAITED FOR YOU! WE ALL WAITED AND YOU NEVER SHOWED!" I shouted at him, tearing up from rage and sadness.

"Tifa, I was…"

"Zack what's that?" I said pointing to his neck. I saw a mark.

"What?"

"That…on your neck. Let me see." He backed away. "Zack please tell me that is not what I think it is."

"It's not what you think it is." He said, I saw he was lying. I blinked hard tears escaping my eyes. I shook my head in disbelief.

"I can't believe you blew me off to get laid with some whore." He approached me and put his hand on my shoulder. I shook it off. "Don't touch me." I said backing away.

"Tifa, I can explain-"

"Who?"

"Tifa-"

"WHO? WHO DID YOU BLOW ME OFF FOR?" I shouted.

"Rinoa, but Tifa I didn't mean-"

"I can't believe you. I actually thought that you would be a loyal boyfriend , but I guess once a man whore always a man whore."

"Tifa, please-" I punched him again and opened the door. Cloud and Light flew into me. They must've been up against the door listening. I ran to the guest bedroom. Lightning entered.

"Teef, I-"

"I don't need your sympathy Light."

"I wasn't going to apologize; I was going to ask if you punched him in the face. Plus, I know you don't need sympathy, you're stronger than that. I am just coming here to tell you that, you don't have to mope over Zack, he is a pig." Lightning came over to the bed and sat down. She gave me a hug. "Oh, and I brought you some pajamas, so you don't have to sleep in a dress."

"Thanks Light." I said rubbing my eyes. "Night."

"Night, and I promise that I will always be there for you." She said as she left the room.

* * *

><p><em><strong>-Two Months Later-<strong>_

-Lightning's POV-

Zack and Tifa spilt up on New Year's day, It created a lot of tension between the whole friendship. Cloud was always trying to find Zack and if he did Tifa would just end up punching him in the face. Cloud and I were stuck in the middle of a war, and I never saw Cloud nowadays, I was always with Tifa. Cloud was always with Zack.

I just wish it would go back to the way things were before New Year's Eve. The negativity between Tifa and Zack was so bad that it even rubbed off on my relationship. Cloud and I were always fighting, it seemed like he and I were choosing sides. It was slowly splitting us all apart.

_**-Three Months Later-**_

Five months ago we were all having a fun time as couples, going on double dates and hanging out. But now, me and Tifa are now single and have blocked out all contact with our ex-boyfriends and ex-best friends.

Cloud and I got into an argument over who should have the right to be mad. He said that Zack was trying got explain what happened that night but Tifa wouldn't listen. I told him that Zack cheated on Tifa and he deserved to rot in hell. Then as soon as we choose sides, is when we broke up.

I wanted to go back to Cloud, but I choose others before myself. It is a problem I seem to have. After mine and Serah's parents died, I took the role of taking care of her, and now I am taking care of my friend who needs me.

At least when I said I wanted to go out with a bang, I didn't expect the blast to be in my face. Tomorrow was graduation day. Then I was leaving this town behind me. I hadn't told Tifa yet but I applied to go to Cocoon University, and I got accepted. It was three hours away from Gaia University which is where we all planned to go to but then this happened.

I decided I needed to get away from all of this.


	10. Chapter 10

-Lightning's POV-

"Light, what if I choke?" Tifa asked.

"You'll do fine. Now go you're on." I said as Principal Shinra announced our valedictorian. I had no idea why I was up on stage, some honorary position of acting or something.

"Thank you, Principal Shinra. Hello fellow peers, today is the day we will walk out of this school as tomorrow's heroes and future leaders I hope that when we leave this school, that everyone will do something extraordinary with their lives even if you believe it is just extra ordinary. I know relationships will end. So let's make new ones. I know that mistakes happen so let's learn from them and I know that when we get stuck in the Monday morning traffic, we will all be riding in the carpool lane past the other people."

They was scattered laughter before Tifa began again.

"Even though you weren't prom king or queen or valedictorian or you didn't get drafted for a college sport doesn't mean you can't do something amazing with your life. It's your choice. So let's all leave with our heads held high, cause we are the epic class of 2015!"

Tifa moved her graduation cap cord to the other side signifying that we were all graduates. Then she tossed up her cap, everyone else did the same.

I met her after she shook hands with half the administration.

"Tifa! You did amazing!"

"You think so? I feel like a 13 year old wrote my speech."

"Well than that 13 year must be badass." I joked. I decided to tell her about my acceptance into Cocoon State. "Tifa, I got into my dream college…Cocoon State University."

"Really? I'm so proud of you! But I won't be able to see you as much!" We started hugging and then the water works began.

"Why the tears?" A voice that we hadn't heard in months and it felt like someone that had died was now speaking to us again.

"Z-Zack? What do you guys want?" Cloud was standing next to him. Tifa raised her fist but then she ran off into the crowd. Zack followed after her, leaving me and Cloud.

"Hi." Cloud said awkwardly.

"What do you want Cloud?" my words came out harsher that intended.

"Lightning, what happened to us?"

"We choose sides and then it got in the way of our relationship, what is so hard to grasp?"

"Lightning, I mean- damn this is harder than I thought it was gonna be." He muttered.

"Cloud, please spit it out, I have to go soon."

"Please, don't go. I have to tell you. Lightning, I'm not good at this lovey dovey, mushy gushy, heart to heart stuff even though I seem all emotional."

"Cut to the chase."

"Lightning what I'm trying to say is that will you marry me?" My heart stopped when he said that. I thought that he was kidding but he got down on one knee, he pulled out a little black box. "Will you marry me?" He opened it. Of course, there it was a beautiful little ring sitting there.

Now, I wish I could say that I said yes and I stayed with him. I also wish that I could say that Tifa and Zack made up and got married and we all lived happily ever after. But fairytales don't exist.

"Cloud, I can't. No." The words felt bitter as they escaped my mouth. I ran to the parking lot, hiding my face as tears ran down it.

I ran to my car and I threw off my gown and I was wearing jeans and a tank top underneath. I hadn't said good-bye to anyone. I slipped into my car and threw the gown in the backseat along with my other possessions. Last night, I had packed up all my stuff and I was leaving after the ceremony.

I drove away, I left Cloud there. He poured out his heart in front of everyone and I rejected him. I hadn't even said good bye to Tifa. I was just leaving them all behind me, running away.

I pulled over to the side of the road. The tears were unbearable. I turned on the radio. The song playing was not making the situation any better. I glanced at my hands on the wheel and I looked at my tattoo, every day it reminded me of Cloud, and now it was just triggering the tears.

_**Never planned that one day  
>I'd be losing you And on my 18th Birthday<br>We got matching tattoos**_

_**Used to steal your parents' liquor**_  
><em><strong>And climb to the roof<strong>_  
><em><strong>Talk about our future<strong>_  
><em><strong>Like we had a clue<strong>_

_**In another life**_  
><em><strong>I would be your girl<strong>_  
><em><strong>We'd keep all our promises<strong>_  
><em><strong>Be us against the world<strong>_

_**In another life**_  
><em><strong>I would make you stay<strong>_  
><em><strong>So I don't have to say<strong>_  
><em><strong>You were the one that got away<strong>_  
><em><strong>The one that got away<strong>_

I drove off leaving all of THAT behind.

* * *

><p><strong><em>TO BE CONTINUED...<em>**


End file.
